The Erect Innovation of the Nipple, the Dribble and Stipple? more err
by bonnerslapper
Summary: a great wee pins


The Erect Innovation of the Nipple, the Dribble and Stipple?

Chapter 2

"What is it?" said the black kid from Finding Nemo. His face was unslaved and there was a plentiful amounts of petit filous yogurts on his beard.

"Shut up you little faggot" said Grough, he was a large man with no hair with the exception of one shaped like a nose.

Heed B (as in like buzzy B) "Shut bu, take him to the king!" said Charley. Charley had severe Down syndrome as when he was younger his father nearly beat him to death with his penis.

"Shut up you mong!" said the black kid from Finding Nemo. Suddenly the Jedi's began to break. Durex's hand shot out and grabbed the black kid from Finding Nemo and pulled his face towards his and licked it.

The sweet taste of Petit Filou make Durex hard and angry.

"Where be the nether realm" he said before the black kid from Finding Nemo. Durex unleashed his veiny, sweet smelling penis and penetrated the black kid from Finding Nemo's chin and went into his throat.

The Down Syndrome character tried to speak in his monkey voice but Durex wasn't having any of that shit and promptly stated "None of your kind allowed!" and decapitated him.

"Wad= XD 76 (WTF)"

"King you say?" said Durex with the smell of seamen coming from his armpits.

Baby do!

 _Blackout_

The hard-core smell of rotten body seamen, the oozing hardcoreness of peach snaps seeped into the soil forever corrupting the soil. Footprints of Durex's penis trails could be seen for miles. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't want to know. He then spotted a wall and then decided to climb a tree, for no apparent reason.

We're getting to Attack on Titan so calm down you horny bastard!

Using his penis as a rope he ascended the tree. Bits of bark and other shit you find in tress got stuck in his penis but Durex didn't care. When he reached the top he killed a squirrel and ate its head. He used the rest of his body as a pillow for his penis to avoid frostbite. His sex is unknown.

As Durex wanted to have a better understanding of the world around him and he looked round and saw a giant wall.

"Aye there be people here" he said. Unsatisfied that no-one responded or heard he shouted it again but louder and a little less rapey but more aggressive. A burning cod in the river screamed back, he was satisfied.

He slowly loosened his grip on the tree and slided down leaving behind a trail, of mucus. During the walking process he heard some cracking in the background.

Durex smiled.

"Where be the sea when you hear the tea?"

He turned round to see this large human looking thing with no penis and unblinking eyes and mouth wide open. He stood a good three solid metres about his head. He inspected the flabby beast and dully noted the lack of its penis. The creature started retardedly stumbling towards him.

"That ways to dance the death with me? Creature!" he pounced back and drew his penis, ready for battle. The creature was fast but Durex was faster, he had the equipment to give you a satisfying night. The creature could hardly track him.

The creature was like a two year old Down syndrome kid with no eyes trying to grabs his mum's nipples. The beast tried to grab him but Durex grew tired of this poor opponent.

So he lunged at the beast and licking his lips. He lashed the beast's shins with his cock like knife through butter. The retarded thing slopped down, its body looked like jelly being forced through a fat obese feminazi's gullet. As it wiggled about Durex just sort of looked at it for a bit.

Steam started to come out of its damaged leg and a new one started to grow allowing it to get to its feet.

"Well let's get bogey!" he said before he continued his fight using his dick with a horizontal beyblade and chopped up the top of his head exposing its non-existent brains.

"Les Miserables!" he screamed.

Once again the Down syndrome kid got up and once again Durex got ready to fight it with Rick Roll in the background. Angry Durex launched and this time the beast fell.

He slapped it on the back of its neck like a German child in Nazi Russia when he mum said he could get a full cookie but he only got half the fucking bitch. Anyway. Let's quick masturbating about the past and talk about Dr Who.

The retarded child was dead and started to melt. Durex started to lick it and it was hot, but he liked it hot. Like curry down an Indians throat.

"Bakugan!" he screamed as he thought about Tai from Digimon. He longed to see his love again. Tai's flecky eye hair would always get caught in his gaps eye, how he longed to see him again.

The boob body finally faded away, like the polish workers when the school opens for lunch.

Durex slapped his penis over his should and began his long journey to the gates of the big fucking wall thing from earlier. Again he encountered more of the retarded creature and once again he slapped them with his penis. They most tried to suckle him

"If anyone is suckling it's me. Wazinga Nipples!"

He wandered across the forest and the trees and looked at the wall. How the fuck is his supposed to climb this?

"Fear, the city is ripe with it. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners! CATAPULTS!"

His incoherent screaming caught the attention of the guard. It was that specky uptight bitch from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Her old wrinkly body slowly scraped its weight to peer over the wall to see what was causing the commotion. To her surprise it was some random guy with dick out, screaming at the wall with some old royalist Russian clothes on.

She didn't know how to react, seeing another person across the wall. It's ridiculous! She shouted to the other guards, one of them being the man running the Donkey from Tot's TV as well as Dory and the shark that ate Sam Jackson from Deep Blue Sea came over to see the commotion.

They're all very confused about what the fuck was happening.

Susan screamed down at Durex but he didn't pay attention as he was too busy going through his dramatic speech. It was his time to talk.

"and that is why my ancestors where the ones to find the first man. And you are just a pig farmer from Zenzitopia you Bakugan!"

"Who are you!?" shouted one of the men and Durex looked round confused. He saw the men and blood began pouring into his penis. This anger, this rage began to build in him.

"All these virgins waiting to be please by their lord" he said to himself.

Susan screamed "Oh my god it's a titian!"

Behind Durex was this fifteen metre tall black dude. Durex smiled but his smile stopped when he looked down to where the penis should be.

"What a shame" he looked as he looked at the beasts face as it walked closer to him.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, daddy's home for you!"

With all the power of an abortion clinic Durex launched himself at the black dude and slapped his penis against its head, taking it clean off. Before Santa's Little Helper touched the ground Durex slashed his neck with the power of the World Trade Centre. The black dude slowly disintegrated away.

The whole group on the wall looked on with shock.

"Wait did he just kill that thing with his dick!?" said the Donkey from Tot's TV.

"Open the gate!" Kyle Reed shouted.

Black man pay no taxes.

To be continued.


End file.
